Eiríkur Svansson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found extra character. , Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor, Galdurhelgidómur, , , , |marital = Married (only marriage, - ; years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = |Title = * * Jarl of Stykkishólmsbær * Íslensk Frumkvöðull Verðlaun (Icelandic Entrepeneur Award, as of for his expansion of the Stykkishólmsbær Veiða Fyrirvara og Úrræði) |Died = , Stykkishólmsbær Veiða Fyrirvara og Úrræði, Galdurhelgidómur, , , , ( years young) |alias = * Eirík (nickname) * Rík (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′0″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * White (currently) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Dariya Vasylyk (wife) † * Þórmóðr Eiríkursson (son) † * Hallþóra Hemingrsdóttir (daughter-in-law) * Ida Þórmóðrsdóttir (granddaughter) * Klaudio Þórmóðrsson (grandson) † * Alojzija Þórmóðrsdóttir (granddaughter) * Vilhjálmur Þórmóðrsson (grandson) * Ástríðr Eiríkursdóttir (daughter) * Magnús Alfarrsson (son-in-law) † * Sigurður Magnússon (grandson) * Friðrika Erős (née Eiríkursdóttir) (daughter) * Niels Larsen (son-in-law) * Sander Larsen (grandson) * Peder Larsen (grandson) * Liselotte Larsen (granddaughter) * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (daughter) * Björn Hotchberg (son-in-law) * Moritz Hotchberg (grandson) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (granddaughter-in-law) * Hákon Hotchberg (grandson) * Inka Tikkanen (granddaughter-in-law) * Saskia Hotchberg (granddaughter) * Íris Frystström (granddaughter-in-law) * Andrés Eriksson (née Eiríkursson) (son) ¿ * Anders Eriksson (son-in-law) ¿ * Saga Andrésdóttir (granddaughter) ¿ * Freyr Andrésson (grandson) ¿ * Blair Mattern (granddaughter-in-law) ¿ * Leifur Freyrsson (great grandson) * Divya Freyrsdóttir (great granddaughter) * Mareike Eriksson (granddaughter, biological great granddaughter Moritz) * Tobias Eriksson (grandson, biological great grandson Moritz) * Katsiaryna Zakharenkova (mother) * Svan Friðriksson (father) † * Halldór Katsiarynsson (younger brother) ¿ * Henriëtte Admiraal (sister-in-law) ¿ * Aart Halldórsson (nephew) ¿ * Nadzeya Zakharenkova (née Malinoŭskaja) (maternal grandmother) † * Maksim Zakharenko (maternal grandfather) † * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal grandmother) † * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal grandfather) † |Animagus = |jukebox = |Wand = , 10⅛", , painted with a red shimmering substance, has a silver Ísöskra feather dangling from the end. |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team (keeper) ** Durmstrang Debate Club ** Durmstrang Duelling Club * The Stykkishólmsbær Line (owner and manager) * Zakharenko Family * Stykkishólmsbær Veiða Fyrirvara og Úrræði * Icelandic National Quidditch Team (vaguely supports) |job = * Owner and Manager of the Stykkishólmsbær Veiða Fyrirvara og Úrræði, a hunting resort that allows people to legally kill * Entrepreneur * Businessman |hideg = ----------------------------- }} Eiríkur "Eirík" Aðalsteinn Þórfiðr Somarliðr Svansson ( - ) is a , born in to businessman Svan Friðriksson, and a by the name of Katsiaryna Zakharenko. He married a , Dariya Vasylyk, in . The couple had five children, three girls and two boys; Þórmóðr (Þór), Ástríðr, Friðrika, Valdís, and Andrés (Rés). Þór, Eirík's vastly preferred son, died at age 23 from an unknown heart defect, while Rés he disowned when he came out as gay. Eiríkur is a member of the the Stykkishólmsbær line, the Zakharenko family, the Malinoŭskaja family, and the X line. Category:Stykkishólmsbær Veiða Fyrirvara og Úrræði Category:Icelandic National Quidditch Team fans Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Icelandic WIzards Category:Entrepreneur Category:Businessman Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Pure blood Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Magical Creature Hunter Category:Icelandic Jarl Category:Jarl Category:Jarl of Stykkishólmsbær Category:Icelandic Nobility Category:Zakharenko Family